Chain Links
by Uozumi
Summary: A series of shorts centering on pairs of people, all connected person by person. Various genres, ratings, couplings, and noncouplings. 3: Kakashi and Uzuki Yûgao, HayateYûgao pairing
1. Yellow Rabbit

**Title** _Chain Links_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Pair** Yondaime and Ten-Ten  
**Overall Fic Genre** General  
**Chapter Genre** General  
**Overall Fic Rating** G  
**Chapter Rating** G  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** A series of shorts centering on pairs of people, all connected person by person. Various genres, ratings, couplings, and non-couplings.  
**Short** Yellow Rabbit  
**Note** When I say connected person by person, I mean for example, say the first one is set between Deidara and Kimimaru, the next chapter would be Kimimaru and someone else, and so on. If this makes zero sense, just wait a bit and with each chapter hopefully it will. Also, the overall Genre and Rating will change as the chapters are added. To differentiate romantic implications from non-romantic implications, if the names are separated by an "and" then it's not romantic, but if they're squished together or have a slash mark, they're romantic. For example, you could have Sasuke and Sakura or SasuSaku. If you guys have questions just ask

**_Chain Links_  
Yellow Rabbit**

She had large brown eyes and watched everyone around her. The child was almost a year old and sitting on a blanket in her living room. Her mother was talking to a man she had gone to school with. "She isn't a crier, but if she does, she's probably hungry or wet," the girl's mother explained hurriedly. "Thank you so much for coming here on short notice," she added as she put a long sheet of paper in front of the blonde man. "You're a lifesaver. These are contacts in case something goes wrong, which I doubt will, but you never know."

The man nodded, his blue eyes scanning the list of things. "I can handle this," he said in an assuring voice, but he wasn't too sure. The last time he babysat, he had been a Genin and it had been a disaster.

"Good," the woman said and then she walked over to her child. "Ten-chan, I have a mission, but it's a short one." She hugged her child, kissing her on the cheek. "Behave, okay?" Then she picked the child up and brought her over to the man, introducing them to each other before handing Ten-Ten off to him. "I'll see you in a few hours," she told him. She had been assigned to help the academy teach students things about kunai since the normal instructor was sick. She had all the things she needed before giving a wave and walking out the door. "Bye."

The future Yondaime looked down at the little girl in his arms. Ten-Ten stared up at him, three fingers stuffed in her mouth, slight drool dribbling down her chin. "So…" he began and then looked at the blanket. There were various toys on there made so no one could choke on them and could easily teethe on them. "How are you?"

The little girl continued to stare at him, clearly sizing him up. This wasn't the first time they had encountered each other, but that had been soon after she was born. The man gave her a warm smile and was relieved she wasn't screaming her lungs out. He looked at the sheet again, noticing as Ten-Ten's eyes fell on the paper too. She wasn't scheduled to eat for an hour and then she would nap after that. 

Unsure of what to do for an hour, the blonde man looked back at the blanket and picked up one of her toys, hoping he could keep her entertained. Ten-Ten eyed the soft yellow rabbit teething ring and then reached out to bat at it. Then she grabbed it and put it in her mouth, chewing on it slightly. Looking up at her sitter, she still seemed to be warming up to him.

**The End**


	2. Blink Once

**Title** _Chain Links_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Pair** Yondaime and Kakashi, no pairing  
**Overall Fic Genre** General/Mild-Humor  
**Chapter Genre** Mild-Humor  
**Overall Fic Rating** PG  
**Chapter Rating** PG  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Overall Summary** A series of shorts centering on pairs of people, all connected person by person. Various genres, ratings, couplings, and non-couplings.  
**Short** _Blink Once_  
**Note** Eventually something romantic will happen with some central couple somewhere, but not this chapter.

**_Chain Links_  
Blink Once**

The Yellow Flash observed the pre-teen in front of him and knew there was no avoiding this conversation. He was still a teenager when the Sandaime gave him Kakashi to train. That had been roughly ten years ago and the twenty-something still found himself playing father to Kakashi again.

This had not been the instructor's idea. It was a keen little hint from his sensei's teammate Tsunade, so here he was staring down an eleven-year-old. They had a month until two academy students joined them to make a true cell, and that meant this couldn't be held off any longer.

He had gotten advice from many people. First his sensei had suggested giving Kakashi the first volume of the _Icha Icha_ series, which was only on its third volume. After flipping through the book himself, the Yellow Flash decided that his sensei was not the person to go to for such advice. He asked the Sandaime and the man had told him to just say it. 

"What do you know about the birds and the bees?" he asked. He could remember when he had "The Talk" and he wondered if it had been this uncomfortable for his father in this position.

"You mean sex?" Kakashi asked dryly. He didn't like it when people sugar-coated things or called them by childish names. Sometimes he thought he was much more mature than his sensei.

"Yes," his sensei replied with a hand behind his head.

A silence fell over them and then Kakashi answered, "I know it."

Blue eyes narrowed and then his sensei snorted. "Nice try," he said, "but you should know you always blink once before lying."

Kakashi's eyes remained expressionless, but inside he wasn't happy as his sensei started explaining puberty and beyond to his charge.

**The End**


	3. Tell

**Title** _Chain Links_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Pair** Kakashi and Uzuki Yûgao, Hayate/Yûgao pairing  
**Overall Fic Genre** General/Mild-Humor  
**Chapter Genre** General  
**Overall Fic Rating** PG  
**Chapter Rating** PG  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Overall Summary** A series of shorts centering on pairs of people, all connected person by person. Various genres, ratings, couplings, and non-couplings.  
**Short** _Tell_  
**Note** Uzuki Yûgao is indeed a real character. At the spoilerific funeral, she speaks with Kakashi if you want a reference to look her up.  
**WARNING** SPOILERS for the Chûnin Exam arc.

**_Chain Links_  
Tell**

Kakashi didn't know why he always took this job. Sometimes he wondered if it was a masochistic tendency or if he was a sadist. Yet, when he reached the house, apartment, or whatever's door, he put up a mask and pushed those thoughts aside. He knew Yûgao relatively well. She had been under him on many Anbu missions, and he knew she was not one to fling herself at him and cry like some of the people he spoke to did. Knocking on the door, he mildly considered the hour. It early enough that most shinobi would be out, but it was also the hour that some took to sleep in. He didn't know Yûgao well enough to know if she was a sleeper or not.

Hearing the door to the apartment unlatch, Kakashi knew the words he would say. He didn't rehearse words, but he always made sure not to repeat himself. There had to be a happy medium between the two to satisfy grieving parties.

"Kakashi-sempai," a surprised voice came before the door was fully opened, "what are you doing here?" Yûgao was a pretty woman with longish hair and a face that wasn't gorgeous but wasn't plain either.

"It won't take too long," he said. Usually he tried to get a feel on a person before telling them. He didn't take too long with the news, but it helped make up his mind on how to approach it.

Yûgao frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"This morning, they found Hayate's body. They think someone murdered him." Kakashi knew he could come right out and say it to her. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Yûgao stared at him a long time and then she lowered her gaze, her expression unreadable. "Thank you, Kakashi-sempai. I'll talk to his parents."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright."

She closed the door without a word and he left the area.

**The End**


End file.
